For Each Other
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn't matter if we believe or not. Sometimes, the other half's beliefs matter the most. An Abhirika two shot.
1. chapter 1

**For Each Other**

 **Chapter one**

 *****

Abhijeet was watching television sitting in Tarika's hall room. She's talking over phone for a very long time. However Abhijeet wasn't irritated.. there's two reason- he's liking the movie on tv and Tarika was talking with his sansu maa.

Tarika came and sat beside him still talking over phone.

"Haan maa.. mai ku? ap hi rakho Pa ke liiye... kya? Ab acha jiban sathi pane ke liye rakhu!.. maa mujhe weisey bhi insab bato pe believe hai nahi, kuu ap khamakha apna time varbar kar rahi hai!... ap phone rakho... acha.. hmm.. ok... take care... ache se saj na dad ke liye... hehehe.. bye."

she cut the call.

"Ho gai bat sansu maa se?"

"Sansu maa?"

"Toh?"

"Huu!" she rolled her eyes.

"Kya bat kar rahi thi?"

"Parso Karwachudh hai na.. toh bas.."

"Toh bas.."

"Wahi bol rahi thi maa," then she chuckled, "Mujhe bhi vrat rakhne ko bol rahi thi.. ache jibansathi pane le liye."

"Unhe bataya nahi apne ki apka jibansathi toh apko mil gaya." he winked.

"Acha! Kaha!"

Abhijeet pouted.

Tarika laughed.

"Etne der se ek Karwachudh ki hi bat kar rahi thi!"

"Uff, Tumhe nahi pata.. mom ketni excited hoti hai is din ko lekar..."

"Oh acha.. tunhare dad ke lamambe jiban ke liye rakhti hai na vrat.. excited toh hongihi."

"Kya faltu bakwas haii ye... mai nahi manti... agar aisa hota na toh india ke koi pati budape se pehle marta kya batao?"

"Ab kya pata tum larkia ka. pata nahi kis man se vrat rakhti ho!"

" what do you mean tum ladkiyo Ka?" She said, stressing on the word "tum"

"Ye muh se kaise Nikal Gaya!" Abhijeet muttered, "ab toh jwala mukhi fatne waali hai."

"Nahi... Nahi Tarika ji," he said loudly, "aapse bilkul Matlab Nahi tha... Aap toh vrat hi Nahi rakhti na."

"Toh? Ladke Bada vrat rakhte Hain ! Bade Aaye... Ladkiyo ko bolne waale."

"arrey wo ladke toh bewakoof Hain na Tarika ji... Jo Nahi rakhtein... Humse puchiye," he kept his palm on his chest, " hum toh sab Karne ko tayyar Hain."

"Dekho Abhijeet - Mera dimang mat Khao... Maa ne already ye sab bol ke Pareshaan Kiya hai... Ab tum mat shuru Karo."

"Mein toh bus -"

"Bus bus rehne doh... Mujhe pata hai ki tumhe Bhi Inn Sab mein koi bharosa Nahi hai."

"Arrey aise kaise pata hai !"

"Tumhe phero aur shabdo mein toh bharosa hai Nahi... Badey Aaye Karwa chauth pe bharosa Karne !"

"Bharosa hai Tarika ji.. phero or shabdo mei bhi bharaosa hai.. par kisi rishtey ki ahmiyat bad shabdo or phero se tolna.. ye toh galat hai na... kabhi kabhi halat bhi kaha sath deta hai bol." he said the last part a little upset.

Tarika tried to change the topic.

"Matlab kya hai tumhara? Tum chahte ho mai vvrat rakhu?"

"Maine Aisa kab kaha? Tumhe bahrosa nahi toh phir ku?"

""Tumhe hai?"

"Bharosa tumhe karrna hai.. mujhe karke kya faida...!"

"sidhe sidhe ku nahi bolte tum kuch?"

"Yaar chup raho tum.. movie start ho gaya. Dekhne do."

"Pehle tum batao.."

"Had hai yaar... koi jarurat nahi hai tumhe vrat wat rakhne ki. Bakso do mujhe."

Abhijeet conentrated on the movie. Tarika looked at the screen.

"Kya faltu ke movie dekh rahe ho. Hata ise."

"Tum jake so jao. Mujhe yahi dekhna hai."

"Toh apne ghar jake dekho."

Abhijeet stood up to leave. Tarika was hell shocked. she held his hand and stood up too.

"Mao majaak kar rahi thi na."

"Mujhe majak nahi karna."

"Sorry!"

"Tum ku sorry bol rahi ho?"

"Wo phere.. shabd... mera wo matlab nahi tha... mai kaha believe karti hu insab mei.. I am almost an atheist na.. jante toh ho."

Abhijeet smiled.

"Tum mujhe better feel karwane ke liye kuch bhi bologi or mai man lunga!"

Tarika cupped his face.

"Tum ketna sochte ho Ahiheet! Ku etna low feel karte ho khud ko lekar? Mujhe tumsee koi sikayat nahi hai.. ketni bar bolu tumse ye bat!"

Abhijeet held her hands and took them off from his cheek. He then held them securely in between his palms.

"Tum mere liye kya ho tumhe pata hai na?

"Tumse behtar."

"Is bat pe koi doubt?"

"Not a milimiter."

"Tum bohot achi ho Tarika." Abhijeet smiled.

"Tum bhi." Tarika giggled.

"Tum bhi na.." Abhijeet shook his head.

"Mai vrat rakhungi. Tunhare liye."

"Nahi Tarika... mai nahi manta yesab. Wo toh bas aissehi... was curious ki keisa feel hota hoga jab koi vrat rakhe kisi ke liyee.. ketna deep bonding create hota hoga na? tumhe kya lagta hai ye umar barane ke lliye hai? Nahi.. ye toh rishtey ki ahmiayat badare ne liye hai. Or mere liye tunhari ahmiyat hamesha ek hi rahega.. vrat rakho ya na rakhho.. it doesn't even matter."

Taika nodded not wanting to drag the topic. She need to his his mood.

"Okay... ab nind a rahi hai mujhe.. Chalo na sone chale."

"Movie nahi dekhne dogi na mujhe?"

Tarika pouted.

"Chalo." Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika hugged him.

"Sona hii hai bas.. jayada romantic hone ki jarurat nahii hai." Abhiheet said, "Kal jladi uthna hai. Already bohot late ho gaya hai."

Tarika nodded in hug. She love to sleep next to him. It's the best feeling with him, second to love making.

 ***The next day***

Tarika and Abhijeet were driving to the bureau.

Abhijeet was unusually quiet. Actually his attention was somewhere else.

As the car had stopped at a signal, Abhijeet was busy watching a lady walking slowly on the footpath.

She was wearing a beautiful blue saree.

Damn, Tarika would look so beautiful in it.

He would tell her that she looked prettier than the clear sky... Oh how much lovelier she'd look when she'd smile shyly in the saree draped around her.

Oh he must gift her a blue saree for Diwali.

Thinking about it, a smile appeared on his face.

Tarika who was observing him for a good one minute now, knit her eyebrows together.

"Abhijeet... Tumhara dhyaan kidhar hai?" She was angry.

But Abhijeet was too busy thinking about his gift to Tarika to notice her angry tone.

"Arrey gaadi tum Chala rahi ho na. Tum dhyaan doh road pe."

Tarika huffed.

"Waise Yaar ek baat toh hai," Abhijeet continued, completely unaware of the havoc his words were wrecking, "Kuch Bhi ho traditional wear mein ladkiya badi khoobsurat lagti Hain."

"Jaise blue saree?"

"Blue saree ki toh baat hi alag hai."

"Achaaa."

"Aur kya... Aur Saath mein khule Baal...uff..."

He imagined her curly tresses falling down from her shoulders.

But co-incidentally that lady had her hair open too.

Abhijeet hadn't noticed it, but Tarika did.

The creases on her forehead increased.

Abhijeet looked at her.

"Arey chalo, signal clear ho gaya."

Tarika started the car.

"Tumhe kya ho gaya?" he asked.

"Kuch nahi."

"Kuch toh jarur hua hai. Batao mujhe."

"Kaha na kuch nahi."

"Ajeeb hai. Acha ye batao tumne blue eye liner ku nahi lagaya aj? Tumpe bohot suit karta hai."

"Kya blue blue laga rakha hai!"

"Bharak ku rahi ho?"

"Bas aisehi."

Abhijeer shrugged and took out his mobile. He searched through the online for his desired blue saree.

"Kya kar rahe ho?" she asked.

"Huh! Kuch nahi." He pocketed his phone.

"Acha ek batao.. mai tumhe achi nahi lagti kyya western dress mei?"

"Ap pe toh sab suit karta hai Tarika ji."

"Phir bhi.. do you prefer traditional wear?"

"Traditional wear ki bat hi kuch alag hoti hai."

Tarika huffed in her mind.

"Par dress toh apni apbo choices hai na.. jise jo pasand usse wahi pehenne chahiye." Abhijeet continued.

"Mujhe toh western wear jayada comfortable lagta hai."

"I know."

He looked out through the window and again his eyes captured by a blue saree. Uff he couldn't just take that out of his mind. Tarika noticed again and this time it annoyed her a lot.

"Abhijeet tum.. tum gari chalao."

"Arey ku! Bas thorahi toh rasta bacha hai.."

Tarika kept driving.

Tarika's phone rang. It's her mother. She put on the speaker.

"Haan maa bolo."

"Busy hai?"

"Drive kar rahi hu?"

"Acha.. tu ye bata ki mai blue saree pehnu ya Red?"

"Red."

"Par blue bhi acha lagega na?"

"Toh puch ku rahi ho? Or aissa kya hai bluee mei!"

"Arey tujhe toh blue color pasand hai na!"

"Ab nahi pasand.!

"Kab se?"

"Aj se. Apse bad mei bat karu?"

"Acha sun.. tujhe maine kuch jewelries ke pics bheje hai.. wo dekh ke bata unmei se konsa lu."

"Mai labab pohochkr dekhti hu."

"Acha thik hai.. mai rakhti hu tab."

"Bye."

Tarika cut the call.

"Etna bhi kya excitement! Huh!"

"Ab tumhe keisey pata hogaa! Kisi ke liye saree wari pehenke kabhii saj singgar kia hoga toh janogi naa." Abhijeet teased her.

"Kis ke liye saju! Hai konn merra!" She said, Irritated.

"Tumhare mood ko kya hoo gaaya yaar! Abhi toh tunhare PMS khatam huye the!"

Tarika chose not to answer him at all.

The rest of their journey was spent in cold silence. As they reached the bureau, Tarika halted the car suddenly sending an unguarded Abhijeet in a forward motion.

"Tch - Kya Kar rahi ho! Abhi lag jaati toh?"

"Tum humesha sapno mein Nahi khoye rehte toh tumhe dikkat Nahi Hoti."

She stormed out of the car.

"Tarika!"

She continued walking towards the lift.

"Tarika ruko toh... Mein Bhi aata Hu."

But his words fell on deafened ears. She was in no mood to listen to him or stop. On the contrary, her pace only increased.

"Tarika!"

Yet another wasted call.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, he followed her towards the lift but it closed before he could enter.

He sighed. What had gotten into her? The rest of the day passed with the case. Both the forensics and the cops were rather busy. Abhijeet and Tarika barely got a chance to meet even in the lab, let alone speak to each other.

At evening when Abhijeet was leaving the bureau the watchman called him.

"Sir.."

"Kya hua?"

"Sir ye wo Dr Tarika ke reports ai hai Hospital se.. wo toh lab mei hai nahi..."

"Haan wo chali gai.. mujhee do. Mai de dunga."

The watchman delivered him the brown envelope and left.

"Hospital se reports! Thik thak toh hai wo.." Abhijeet shrugged thinking that's must be some regular checkup report. She was always on diet and tests to see if there's any deficiency.

"But agar kuch problem huiui toh!" he proceeded to open the envelope, "Par confidential hai.. uske permission ke binaa keisey! Arey. mujhse kya secret."

Finally he opened the envelope and went through the reports though a part of him was asking him not to.

"Protein deficiency!" Abhijeet rolled his eyes reading the comment of her report.

He called her immediately.

"Kaha ho?" he asked as soon as she picked up.

"Mai.. wo Bureau ke pass wale shop mei hu.. kuch saman kharidney the. Ku?"

"Mai ata hu."

He cut the call and got into his car. he drove to the nearest shop when he noticed her coming out.

"Mujhe nahi janna tumhare sath. Mai taxi le lungi."

"Natak maat karo and get into the car."

"Mai.. mai gussa huu."

"Mai bhi."

"Tum ku?"

"Anar beitho. Tum meri gussa janti ho. So don't play with it."

Tarika without any argument got in and Abhijeet started the car again.

"Kaha ja rahe hai?"

Abhijeet didn't answer.

Tarika snorted and kept quite. He parked his car outside a restaurant.

"Mujhe nahi khana."

"Ao."

Abhijeet got down so Tarika followed him, pouting.

"Order ready hai?" Abhijeet asked the waiter as they sat down.

"Ji sir."

"Le ao."

The waiter left.

"Tumne ane se pehlehi order de diya? "

"Hmm.. yaha aksar ate hai na.."

"Yeah.. ye hamara fav restaurant hai na."

The waiter served the dishes. All were chicken.

"Etna sarra! Abhijeet tumhe diet karna chahiye or tum ho ki!"

"Ye sab tum khaogi. Start."

"Mai Marke bhi nahi."

The waiter was looking at them.

"Tum bolo." Abhijeet said.

"Ma'm ye hamare chef ne specially aoke liiye low cholesterol oil mei banaya hai.."

"Tum jao yaha se." Tarika dismissed the waiter.

He left immediately.

"Kya natak hai?" Tarika asked Abhijeet.

Abhijeet placed the report before her.

"Ab roj tum merr sath khaogigi samjhi.. dieiting band tuumhara ajse."

"Tumne mere reports open karke dekhein!"

" Gussa mujhe Hona Chahiye... Tumne bataya Nahi mujhe ki tests karwane ki zaroorat lagi tumhe."

"Arrey... Lekin... Routine check up tha."

Abhijeet huffed.

"Par Tumne mujhse Bina puche reports -"

Abhijeet held her wrist under the table.

"Mein ache se jaanta Hu ki tumhe mere dekhne se koi dikkat Nahi hai... Baat ko palatne ki jagah khaana Khao."

"Abhijeet tum toh jaante ho - mein dinner Nahi Karti aksar."

"Jaanta Hu isliye keh Raha Hu - mere Saath karogi aaj Se."

"Uff ye kaisi zidd hai -"

"Ye mujhe tumse puchna Chahiye."

He glared at her. Tarika looked down at the plate and started eating.

After having about half the food she was done.

"Bus... Ab aur Nahi kha Sakti."

"Bacho ki tarah khaogi toh deficiency toh hogi hi !"

"Please... Ab aur khaaya toh ulti ho jayegi."

Abhijeet looked at her and nodded.

He would have to slowly make her increase her food intake.

He gestured the waiter to bring the bill.

They paid and left. Abhijeet drove in a direction that led to neither of their houses.

"Ab Kaha jaa rahein Hain?"

"Tum chup Nahi reh Sakti thoda?"

Tarika played with her fingers.

"Batao naa," she said after two minutes.

"Meine dietician ko tumhare details De diyein the," Abhijeet said coldly, " unse tumhara diet chart Lene jaa rahein Hain."

Tarika smiled.

Her anger melted in front of his concern that was shrouded in anger.

After an hour they came out from dietician's cabin.

"Suna na.. protein kuch din tumhe khana hai jab tak deficiency pura nahi hota."

"Mai moti ho jjaungi." Tarika pouted puckering her lips.

Abhijeet smiled and patted her cheek.

"Koi bat nahi.. mujhe koi problem nahi."

"Par mujhe hai na."

"Uffo Tarika.. nahi hogi moti... jo chart mila hai uske hisab se khaogi toh kuch nahi hoga."

"Okay.. par agar moti ho gai... n tumne mujhe tease kia toh mai tumhe chodungi nahi."

"Tum mujhe ketna tease karti ho.."

"Wo toh..."

"Wo toh kya?"

""Kuch nahi ghar chalo."

Abhijeet shook his head and both of them got into the car.

Abhijeet stopped the car before her house.

"Andar nahi aogge?"

"Nahi.. tum jao.. breakfast skip mat karna.. and lunch tum mere sathh karogi kal "

"Kuuu!"

"Kuki mukhe tumpar bharosa nahi.."

'Kal toh karvachauth hai. Agar maine bhul se bhi vrat ka bat bol diya toh wo marke bhi mujhe vrat nahi rakhne dega... but I want to keep the fast for him this year. Use bharosa hai insab par... kya karu..' she thought

"Kya soch rahi ho? utro."

"Oh huh.. mere shopping bags.."

"Piche hai.."

He extended his hand and brought the packets to her.

"Good night. Ghar jaoge na? Ya kahi or?"

"Khabri se miltte huye jaunga."

Tarika nodded

Abhijeet smiled at her and keeping his hand behind her neck pulled her a little closure. He kissed her lips gently.

"Khayal rakhna apna."

"Tum bhi."

She got down and Abhijeet drove off.

 **.** **AN: So, Tarika wants to keep the fast for Abhijeet. But Opps, she's suffering from Protien deficiency and Abhijeet won't allow her to keep fast in this condition. Sure, Tarika is stubborn but how long she gona hide the fast from Abhijeet- considering he will have lunch with her the very next day. Keep tuned to know the rest of our imagination.** **Sorry for this much late upload. The story was ready a long time ago. But we were busy and couldn't edit it. Seems, its time to hire someone for editing stuffs. :p** **Do review please.**


	2. chapter two

Next noon Tarika was roaming in lab. It's time for Abhijeet to come and make her have lunch.

"Kya karu? Kya karu? Half day leke chali jau? Phir use lageega meri tabiyat kharap hain n tension karne lagega... kya karu.. Argghh, ye report bhi usi ke hat lagne the... socha tha vrat rakh kar bohut staungi usko.. or ab aisi nobat a gai ki bol bhi nahi pa rahi hu... please Bhagwan ji help.. Mandir jakar phul charaungi apko.. please help."

Dr Sakunke entered and heard the last part.

"Kis bat ki etni minnate kar rahi ho Tarika?"

"K-kuch nahi sir. Ap kab ai?"

"Abhi.. report taiyar hai?"

"Haan... ye raha."

"Kya hua? Rang ku uda hua haiai tumhare chehre kya?"

"Is it this obvious?"

"Haan.. breakfast skip kia phirse?"

 _'Inhe pata chal gaya.. Abhijeet to jhat se pakkad lega.'_ she thought.

"Nahi sir.." she lied.

"hmm"

Dr. Salunkhe threw her an unconvinced look. Tarika smiled nervously and walked towards the test tubes that she had kept for centrifugation.

"Good afternoon sir."

It was Abhijeet.

She had her back towards him. Although she knew that he had come for her, she didn't turn around.

"Good afternoon Abhijeet... Tum iss waqt Yaha? Reports toh mein bureau lekar Aaya tha na?"

"Sir wo mein Tarika ko Lene Aaya tha... Lunch time hai na."

Dr. Salunkhe smiled. Though he never made it too evident, he actually liked times like this... When he genuinely cared for her.

"Wo Abhijeet," Tarika said without facing him, "kuch tests bachein Hain... Tum jao mein baad mein -"

"Arrey Nahi Tarika," Dr. Salunkhe intervened, "tum jao... Tests mein dekh lunga."

Tarika squeezed her eyes shut. Why did the old doctor have to speak at the exact worst time? At all other times, he would be on his toes, trying to keep Abhijeet away from her. But today!

Oh gosh - why today?

Tarika sighed and walked out of the lab with Abhijeet.

 **In the canteen**

"Tumne breakfast miss Kiya na," Abhijeet said.

Tarika gulped.

It was a statement. Not a question.

' _damn it damn it damn it!'_ Tarika thought, _'ab kya bolu_?'

"Jaldi order Karo," his tone was the angriest she had heard in a long time, "Mujhe kuch baat Karni hai."

"Wo Abhijeet... Mujhe acidity si ho rahi thi..." She lied.

"Khaana Nahi khaogi toh kaise Nahi Hoga!"

"Nausea Bhi hai," she lied again, "I think zyaada spicy khaane se hua hai."

"Toh eno logi?"

"N-nahi," Tarika said immediately as she was not supposed to have even water.

"M-matlab... Meine abhi thodi Der pehle eno liya tha... Tum Khao na."

"Wo..." Abhijeet lied, "meine khaa liya tha - Daya zidd Kar Raha tha."

 _'Ab agar isko batayega ki meine iske liye vrat rakha hai toh Mera mazak udayegi,_ ' Abhijeet thought.

"Mai bad mei khaa lungi.. please,"

"Tum phirse ghas fus khaogi."

"Nahi khaungi.. promise."

 ** _'Nahi khaungi_** ' Tarika smirked internally thinking her own witty answer.

"Pakka?"

"Pakka.."

'Haan ye thik hai.. orna ye mujhe bhi khila degi.' Abhijeet thought.

"Tum kuch khaoge?"

"Nahi.. kaha na kha liya maine... tum kha lena yad se. Mujhe field jana hai.. phir mulakat nahihi hogi sham se pehle.. Mai phone karunga."

"Sham tak free ho jaoge na?"

"Haan, ku?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nahi ai... aisehi.. ghar ana.. sath mei dinner karenge..."

"Haan.. mete smanee tumhe non veg khana parega."

"Toh aoge naa.. pakka?" Tarika forwarded her hand.

Abhijeet looked at her hand. She never wanted a gentleman promise from him regarding his arrival at her home.

Tarika showed him her hand indicating to promise him.

Abhijeet smiled and held her hand.

"Promise."

Tarika smiled as he left her hand.

"Kafi excited lag rahi ho? Kuch khas?" Abhiheet asked.

 _'Me excited! Like mom? Oh noo.. I must be looking very stupid then._ '

"Na.. nahi toh.. bas aisehi.. tumahre liye ek surprise hai." She winked.

"Oh acha tabhi etnni strong promises mang rahi ho."

Little did he know what her planning was.

"Yep. So be present huh."

"Of course madam."

Abhijeet got a call.

"Mai chalta hu. Bye."

He stood up andd looked at her with a regretting smile.. a little disappointed too.

Aww! The goodbye kiss he couldn't give due to their surrounding. Tarika waved at him. Abhijeet smiled and left smiling. She understood- that's what mattered to him.

Abhijeet got a call when he was driving to Tarika's house.

"Kaha hoo!!!" she complained.

"Raste mei.. a raha hu."

"Etna late ku? kab ka nikle tum field se. Daya ne bataya mujhe."

"Ghar gaya tha fresh hone."

"Yaha nahi ho sakte the fresh?"

 _'Now how can i say I needed some rest.'_

"I was stink. Tum toh asspas bhi nahi ane deeti apni... toh taiyar hokar hi a arraha hu." He smirked.

"Acha acha batey mat banao. Jaldi ao."

"Bas ahi gaya samjho."

Abhijeet said parking his car and cut the call.

Abhijeet got down and moved towards the main gate folding his black shirt's sleeves up.

The door was opned. He entered and found the home dark.

"Tarika!!" he called her name.

There's some noice of foot necklace, as if someone had just ran across the hall.

"Kon hai? Tarika!!"

Abhijeet looked across the dim lit hall.

He had to strain his to see a slender shadow move towards the stairs.

He smiled. He knew whose shadow that could be.

"Tarika ji... Dekh liya aapko meine."

But there was no response from her. He walked towards the stairs.

"Games khel rahi ho?"

This too failed to get a response from her.

He walked towards the stairs but she wasn't there.

"Mujhe bulakar khud Gayab ho!" He complained.

And then a smirk appeared on his face.

"How about we play my favourite game instead of hide and seek?"

Now this was sure to earn a 'kya tum bhi' from her.

Tarika who had slid into the guest room which was beside the stairs blushed crimson. She tip toed to Abhijeet, trying to not make any sound. But even the feeble sound made by her foot necklace was enough to make Abhijeet turn around.

She had raised her hand to punch his back. But Abhijeet turned around at the exact moment her fist was supposed to hit his back, making her hit him in the chest.

She immediately held his shoulder.

"Shit! Abhijeet!" She panicked, "lagi toh Nahi tumko?"

Her free palm rubbed his chest where she had just hit him.

Abhijeet, however, was not listening to anything that she was saying. He was just watching her reddening cheeks, cherishing the feeling of her palm resting against his chest. He was almost in disbelief at the beauty in front of him. How could someone look so amazing?

Eyes adorned with eyeliner that complement ed her thick, long lashes, red lipstick, a small bindi, golden earrings and matching necklace, saree that accentuated her curves - oh he could keep staring at her all night.

"Abhijeet!" She shook him.

"H-haan?"

"Zyaada Lag rahi hai?"

"Bahot zyaada khoobsurat lag rahi Hain aap," he said, dreamily.

"Abhijeet - tumhare seene Mein - "

"Dil zor se dhadak Raha hai," he continued in the dreamy tone.

Tarika shook her head.

"Meine zyaada zor se maara?"

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

He took her other hand which was on his shoulder and kissed it too.

"Bolo na! Mai lights deti hu.."

Tarika tried to move away but Abhijeet pulled her towards him by holding her both hands. He then turned her around, hugging her from back, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Toh ye hai tumhara surprise?" he whispered in her ears and Tarika tilted her head backward exposing her neck to him. A bad idea!

He leaned into her neck and gave a soft kiss.

"Abhi toh tumne muujhe dekha tak nahi.." Tarika managed to say.

"Bina dekhehi hosh kho beithaa hu." he replied seductively. inhaling her scent.

"Lights toh dene do."

"Um hmm." He kissed her hair.

His hands removing the folded piece off her saree a little rested on her stomach. His fingers moved around her navel.

"Tumhe mujhe dekhna nahi hai saree mei, saj sawar ke?"

"Dekhna toh hai.."

"Toh jane do na."

"I can wait."

"Abhijeet please."

"Etne payar se please bologi toh keisey mana karunga!"

Tarika smiled. Abhijeet took his step back leaving her. Without wasting a second she ran away from him.

"Udhar kidhar? Switch board toh idhar hai.."

His words died in his throat as he saw her in lighter's light. Her heavily make up eyes, her lips, her cheeks! uff! oh, that mangtika she's wearing. Heavenly.

She bent down a little and light the candles one after one. Abhijeet watched her in awe as she's was being discovered inch by inch with every lighting candle.

Blue saree!

Necklace! Heavy necklace! He liked but not her.

Her sleeveless silver blouse with thin strap.

The Saree was folded neatly on her chest and the last part was hanging down her shoulder. Her sexy waist was revealed to him.

The saree was defining her every curve accurately.

How can someone look so awesome in a smiple saree like this.

Tarika stood in front of him

"Keisa laga?"

Abhijeet hugged her.

"Ah-mazing."

"Sirf tumhare liye."

Abhijeet broke the hug.

"Bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Kal se saree pehenke jau lab mei?"

"Ku?"

"Nahi.. tumhari najar toh ajkal mujhpe parti hi nahi.. socha sayad saree pehenne se phirse attractive lagne lagu."

"Oh Tarika! Tum hamesha attractive ho. Or aise mat jana kabhi lab.. mujhse kuch kam hi nahi ho paiga.."

Tarika giggled.

"weisey blue saree.. ye.."

"Naya liya.. Ku? Achi nahi lag rahi mai ismei?"

"Lag rahi ho yaar.. oar mai bhi diwali mei tumhe blue sareee gift karne wala tha.. ab kuch or socchna parega."

"Haan haan.. raste mei najar hi nahi hat rahi thi kal us larki pe se.."

Kon larkii?"

Wo sign pe..'

"Wo haan.. wo saree ketna sundar tha na.. I was imagining you in that saree."

"Me?"

"Haan.. ku?"

'Or mai kya kya soch rahi thi..'

Tarika thought

Damn, how could she think like that? There he was, barely remembering the woman - all he cared about was the saree... And she !

She mentally cursed herself. What had gotten into her?

"Toh tum gaadi mein -"

Abhijeet smirked. He knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

He took a step behind and slightly bent himself to take a good look at her face.

"Gaadi mein ussi saari ke baare mein hi toh baat Kar Raha tha - tumhe kya laga?"

His smirk widened.

Gosh, he was so pleased with the situation. And the best part was - he didn't even have to consciously work towards achieving it.

"Nahi wo..."

She turned to get water and food. But Abhijeet caught her wrist and spun her into him. Her back rested against his chest, his warm breath against her cheeks.

As Tarika twisted her wrist to get out of his firm grip, Abhijeet left it.

"I... " He whispered softly

"Will..." His voice was deeper, more sensual, "be gentle on you."

Saying so, his hands slid down both her shoulders, lingered around her exposed waist and went down on either sides... Towards her hips.

Tarika closed her eyes. His touch against her made her melt down.

She was being overpowered by emotions... By passions.

"Abhijeet..."

"Hmm?" He whispered in her ear.

"Chhodo na..."

Tarika then suddenly opened her eyes as she heard his stomach growling.

"Tumne kuch khaya Nahi."

She turned around to see his cheeks becoming red.

So she wasn't the only one with a surprise,hmm?

Abhijeet left her. Tarika turned around and kept her palms on his chest, looking into his eyes

"Khaya nahi?"

"O.. oo.."

"jhut bola mujhse?"

"Tum majak udati.."

"I probably will.. but other time.. not today.. agar tumhe kisi chiz pe believe hai toh hai.. I respect that."

"Oh..."

"Acha chodo... mera surprise ye nahi tha.. kich or hai "

"Or kya?"

"Guess karo."

Abhijeet thought for a while

"No way Tarika... tumne fast rakha?" he was angry, "Is halat mei?"

"Dekha! Isliye nahi bataya maine... mujhe pata tha tum aise react karoge.."

"Aise nahii toh keisey react karu! Protein deficiency hai tumhe. "

"Mar nahi jate log isse.."

"Marne ki bat ku kar rahi ho? Dekho Tarika maine subha se kuch nahi khayaa.. upar se field mei etna pressure tha.. alreadt bohot irritated hu... ab tum gussa bhi dila rahi ho."

"Maine tumhare liye fast rakha Abhi.. or tum ho ki.. maine tumhe kuch bola? Nahi naa. "

"mujhe protein deficiency nahi hai madam..."

"Uff.. ab gussa bad mei karna na.. pehle fast break karte hai."

Abhijeet controlled gis anger. She's right. They should break the fast.

"Chand nikla tumhara?"

"Compulsory gai chand dekhna?" Tarika asked and Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

"Hehehe, majak kar rahi hu.. of course I know. Chalo balcony mei chalte hai.."

Tarika tool the plate where everything was organized and followed Abhijeet to balcony.

Abhijeet was impressed seeing the arrangements.

"Tumhe etne ache se thal sajana keisey aya?"

Bachpan se maa ko dekhte aai hu." Tarika smiled

They waited for the moon.

"Nikal ku nahi raha ye chand." Tarika waas impatient.

Abhijeet was watching at her leaning against the balcony.

Aise kya ghur rahe ho mujhe"

"Bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho..."

"Ketni bar bologe?"

"Ye necklace.."

"Tumne diya tha.. yaad nahi?"

"Yaad hai.. aj pehli bar pehna na saree ke sath.. bilkul dulhan lag rahi ho. Bas sindor n mangalsutra ki kami hai "

Tarika looked down blushing. was she really looking that pretty! Really?

"sindoor aur Mangalsutra," Tarika repeated in the same tone.

And after those words escaped her mouth, she regretted them.

She regretted them even more as he saw his fading smile.

"Tumhe Kami lagti hai."

"Kaisi Kami?" she tried to smile, "Roz thodi na saree pehenti Hu... Kya tum Bhi !"

"Come on Tarika... You know exactly what I am saying."

"I am happy."

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes on her.

"That's not the answer to my question."

Tarika shrugged.

Technically, she wasn't lying. She really was happy. Besides, you couldn't always have what you wanted, could you?

"Chaand aa Gaya," she looked at the sky, thanking her stars.

The moon had come out at the right time.

Abhijeet didn't press further.

If she wasn't comfortable talking about it, then maybe this wasn't the right time.

Putting his thoughts aside, he took the sieve in the plate and booth of them looked through the sieve at the moon. Then Abhijeet placed the sieve between their faces.

They made each other drink water and fed sweets.

"Pair chuyu?"

"Kya? No way!"

"Puch rahi thi bus.."

"Koi jarurat nahi hai. "

"Mujhe problem nahi hai. in fact I like the idea."

"But I don't."

"Vrat pe biswas hai.. pair chune pe nahi?"

"Nahi biswas hai. "

Tarika was intentionally driving his mind away. She bent down suddenly and touched his feet. Abhijeet jumped and took a step behind but that was too late. Tarika stood up and winked.

"I don't like it."

"Aww.."

"Tum thik ho? Weakness toh nhi hai na?"

"Thik hu.."

"Chalo khate hai.."

"Abhijeet.."

"Hmm..

"Thanks... mujhe sach mei acha laga tumhare liye vrat rakh kar..."

"Mujhe bhi.."

"You didn't need to.."

"Agar tum rakh sakti ho mere liye toh mai ku nahi?"

Tarika smiled.

"Chalo dinner karte hai.."

 ***After dinner***

Tarika was taking the crockery to the sink and Abhijeet was lining them up.

"Waise Tarika," Abhijeet said as she brought the last items that were kept on the table, "Tumne vrat Rakh Kar kya dua ki?"

"Ye Kaisa sawal hua? Karwachauth Lambi Umar ke liye rakhte hain na!"

"Waise toh karwachauth sirf married couples rakhtein hain... Aur males toh rakhtein Nahi"

Abhijeet looked at her directly and smirked.

Tarika stepped closer to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Good point... Keep talking."

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Actually I'm in a mood to listen."

"Uh huh?" She rolled her other arm around his neck.

"Uh huh," he held her waist tight, "And I think you sound _delicious_ when..."

As he watched her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, he let the sentence remain incomplete. His free arm went behind her knees, scooping her up into his arms.

"Abhijeet... Kya Kar rahe ho?"

He didn't reply until they reached her bedroom.

He made her lie down on the bed and removed her footwear.

Next, his hands slid inside her saree and stroked her bare skin.

"Pair Chu Raha Hu... Tumne toh pehle hi Chu liya tha na."

Abhijeet then rolled her saree up and started placing gentle kisses on her legs, working his way upwards.

As his lips touched her smooth skin, they sent shivers down both their spines. While he moved towards her thighs, her saree came in between. He kept rolling it up but the fabric never gave up.

Finally, Abhijeet stood up, irritated.

"You know what," Abhijeet spoke in an annoyed tone, "I think western wear is much better than traditional!"

Tarika giggled.

She raised her body a little - just enough for her fingers to reach his tie.

She then pulled his tie, making him fall into the bed, over her chest.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his back.

Abhijeet leaned in for a slow kiss, preferring to answer her without words.

He then rolled over, holding her in his arms sideways.

With her delicate frame cuddled up against his, they closed their eyes.

Eyes closed, their lips met for a passionate kiss. Then another passionate kiss. Then another more. It continues for sometimes.

"You must be feeling uncomfortable," asked Abhijeet showing her ornaments with his eyes.

"A little." she smiled.

Abhijeet perfectly knew the meaning of Tarika's a little.

He smiled, as his hand slipped out from under her and both of his hand got busy in removing the ornaments. Abhijeet was facing problems to open the hook of her necklace so Tarika sat up. He smiled and sat up too. Removing her hair from her back he kissed her nape before opening the hook.

He gently placed the necklace on side table and then turning her around a little he took of her ear rings and the mang Tika- not without giving kisses. He tried to remove the bangles.

"Inhe tumne dala keisey apne kalahi pe! Uff.."

Tarika smiled and taking her wrist out of his grip she took off the bangles one by one.

"Aise koshish karroge ki jeisey thori si ancch aigi or meri kalahi tut jaigi.. toh keisey nikle ga huh!" she smirked.

Abhijeet chose not to answer. He slid his hand down her thighs and then legs to her ankle.

"Tumse nahi hoga." said Tarika.

"Keisey nahi hoga! Jarur hoga! Tum chup chap beithi raho."

"Fine."

Abhijeet shifted again so that he's now in front of her. He then placed her one leg on her thigh and bent down to open the hook of her payal.

Tarika watched him in aww as he took off her payals one after one. Oh, how much she loved this man. _Enormous_ …

"Ab?" He winked.

Tarika giggled thinking his smirking face turning into and frustrating one.

"Has ku rahi ho?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kuch nahi.. kya bol rahe the tum?"

"Mai kaha kuuch bol raha tha! Mai toh karne wala tha.." He leaned forward.

"Karo na phir.."

"Sure.."

Tarika rolled her eyes. Abhijeet smiled and proceeded to took of her saree next. He was fully aware of the pin for holding the saree over her chest. He took that off smirking.

Tarika smirked in her mind.

Abhijeet couldn't strain himself from kissing her seeing the delicate piece of saree falling down covering her left hand upon opening the pin.

Kissing his hand tried to remove the saree from her chest.

What! Why isn't it coming out.

He pulled hard.

No use.

Tarika whispered in his ear, "There's more to come in your way."

"I like your two pieces dresses more.." Abhijeet snorted.

Tarika giggled.

"Isliye has rahi thi?"

Tarika giggled more.

"Help toh karo thora."

Tarika kept her hands around his neck

"Tumhehi traditional wear acha lagta hai na.. keep trying... ho jaoge expert dhire dhire." She rubbed her nose with his.

Abhijeet pushed her down and came on top of her.

"At least guide." Abhijeet said.

Tarika smiled and taking his hand in hers placed it exactly where the pin was.

Abhijeet chuckled and kissed her.

The night was different for both of them. Well, it's always different. Always.

 ***End***

.

 **.** **AN: Hey, so less reviews! It's sad yaar. Wasn't the chapter was good enough!** **Hope this chapter will earn a good response.** **Dear Tanaya, Abhirika's first time story is already written (though not edited). Hmm, it's probably the 3rd/4th story written by us. The story is rated M. So we didn't post that. Tell us if you want to read. Actually a couple of M rated stories are written by us in our group (not edited)... we will post them if you want to read.** **We are the craziest fans of Abhirika. We started to write in a group to overcome our Abhirika deficiency in FF... we didn't plan to post our work on FF. About a dozen stories are already written. We just thought to share our thoughts with you guys.** **Love me again will be posted after this month I guess.. the main writer of this story is currently busy.. very much busy. We are having a tight schedule now... will post only written stuff this month.** **please review.**


End file.
